


Birthday

by shotgun



Series: Christmas Present Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for a drabble for a Destiel RP with the lovely Amanda. It's an omega verse where Cas and Dean are half brothers and it can be super angsty sometimes, so I thought I shoulder write some fluff~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda/gifts).



There was a soft knock on the door and Dean immediately knew who it was. No one else in the house knocked that lightly. A small face poked into the room, eyes wide and uncertain. “De?”

“Come in, Cas,” Dean said, patting the spot on the bed next to him. He was lying on his stomach, a comic book open in front of him, but he pulled his focus from it in favor of paying attention to his youngest brother.

Castiel came in and climbed up onto the bed, immediately cuddling up to Dean and the older Winchester couldn’t help brushing his fingers through the boy’s soft hair. He knew he was mean to Castiel sometimes. It was hard having a reminder that his dad had been with someone other than Mary. It didn’t mean he didn’t care about the boy though.

Castiel leaned into the touch, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “How come you n’ Sammy get birthday parties n’ I don’t?”

The question caught Dean off guard and his hand stopped moving. Castiel whined and pushed his head against the hand until it started moving again.

“Um...Well, Sammy and I are bigger,” he answered because he hadn’t really thought about it before and he didn’t know the real reason. “Do you want a birthday party this year?”

Castiel nodded. “I want you and Sammy to be there. And Anna. And, um...Balth...azar. And I want cake and juice and Benny n’ Jo too.”

Dean smiled. Cas deserve this. He really did. “You’ll get your party, baby brother.”

 


End file.
